


A Journal With Torn Out Pages

by despairinglyNewt



Category: Homestuck, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: 2b2t, 2b2t au, 2b2t history, Canon Typical Violence, Homestuck AU, Minecraft, Minecraft But Its Real Life, Playful Flirting, Respawns, exaggerated events, fitmc really inspires me to write, he/they roxy baby, i have finals soon oops, i've had this au in mind for months, it's a minecraft au :), it's mostly a journal fic, minecraft au, not really - Freeform, servers, sollux POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairinglyNewt/pseuds/despairinglyNewt
Summary: A journal sat on top of the shelf in the new room Sollux inhabited. He had noticed it the moment he started settling in, upon pulling it off the shelf, he realized that maybe the kind player that took Sollux under their wing wasn't all that they seemed.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Roxy Lalonde & Sollux Captor, Sollux Captor & Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Journal With Torn Out Pages

**Author's Note:**

> i made a 2b2t au months ago when i first started *really* getting into the 2b2t history from fitmc  
> 

* * *

_Two builders two tools was a server Sollux_ knew nothing about. Karkat had recommended the server to him, saying something how he had gotten an invite from a friend of his, but he didn't like to explore servers and how he'd, "much rather build in worlds I create," or something of that sort.

To be honest, Sollux didn't see the appeal in creating worlds to just build and do nothing else. Where was the excitement that a hardcore survival world brought? Or the laughter that playing with strangers brought? But the fact that Karkat had turned down an invite to one of the most underground and hardest to get into servers just to _build_? If anything, Sollux was appalled. 

You'd need an invite from someone _within_ the server to get in, Karkat had no idea how rare it was to get an invite like that.

Shaking off the previous thoughts, Sollux stared at the menu in front of him, ignoring the sounds of sparring players around him. That was a normal occurrence in the main server that he and Karkat lived in, it's name was Alternia, but there were three other servers players could live in, Earth, Earth B, and Earth C.

Those names weren't creative at all. 

Zoning out, Sollux hardly noticed Karkat sprinting up to him until he took a hit of damage.

"Dude!" Sollux yelped, jumping back a block. He shot a glare in Karkat's direction, a twinge of annoyance rising as Karkat gave a satisfactory smirk.

"Did you even hear what I was saying?" Karkat asked, leaning to the side, his arms crossed as he stared directly at his friend. Now, it was one thing that Karkat had a completely random growth spurt while Sollux adventured in his hardcore world, but it was another thing that the two were now at the same eye level, no longer could Sollux properly use his childhood friend as an armrest. 

"What? Before you attacked me?" Karkat rolled his eyes, giving a scoff. 

"I _said_ : are you leaving to the server now or are you planning on sitting here until the next frost?" Oh, right.

"Are you completely sure I can join the server, after all, it's your invite." Sollux silently prayed to whatever gods listening that the individual in the sweater declined and let him join the server.

"I told you this before, dude, I wanna build in my own worlds. I'm a shit builder as it is, so I don't think I'll fare well in a server _literally_ named Two Builders Two Tools." Sollux let out a quiet sigh of delight. 

"Alright then," he straightened– not that it helped much, Sollux's posture had always been terrible. Karkat often told him that if he hadn't slouched so much, maybe he'd be taller than him still. "I'll head over to the server gates then, unless you want to give me a good luck kiss before I go–" 

Sollux soon broke into a grin, playful flirting had always been a thing for the two best friends. Karkat had rolled his eyes, a smile forming on his lips as well, he shoved Sollux in the direction of the gates. "You're insufferable, Captor!" He dramatically shouted, "there will be no good luck kiss, asshole. But you'd better keep in touch with me, I'm not about to have a repeat of your stupid hardcore survival. You didn't text me for months!"

"How was I supposed to know I had access to Pesterchum in the world?" Sollux protested, Karkat still pushing him back. 

"Whatever, whatever!" Karkat snapped, there was no venom behind the words, Sollux didn't need to look behind him to know that the boy was smiling. "Go on before I steal that invite back and burn it!"

Sollux shrieked and held the invite protectively, sticking out the middle finger to Karkat. 

"Jackass." Karkat snorted, stuffing his hands into his pockets as Sollux began to walk to the large, silver gates. 

"You love me!" Sollux shouted, spinning around to face his friend for a last time until he stepped into the server. 

"I don't!"

"You do, just admit it!"

He couldn't hear Karkat's next words, but he did punctuate the sentence with a middle finger to keep in memory forever. Sollux chuckled to himself, turning around and facing the large gates. He opened the invite up again, inputing the code into the server finder. Letters and numbers, that's all it was. The gates swung open, Sollux noted that if they had opened in the right direction, it'd probably give him one of the funniest respawns ever, and that's against the Minecart Incident.

He quickly stepped into the server, pausing as he got a notification on his phone. He half expected Karkat, but was greeted with an email. He scanned the page, something about hacking, it had said. Hacking? That was pretty much illegal in all servers. 

What exactly was he getting into? 

Despite his... concerns over the fact that this server allowing illegal hacks (he thought he had known everything about this server), Sollux was honestly pumped to begin his adventure. His vision began to fade to black, there wasn't much panic to it this time, unlike his first time joining a game. He had freaked out so hard he nearly sobbed for half a hour before Karkat had found him outside the PVP section, not his best moment, but he was thirteen at the time. A whole three years had passed from the first server he had joined, his birthday having just recently passed. 

Even though he spent a good half year in his hardcore world and missed his fourteenth birthday, he was sixteen now, meaning he could join much larger worlds, such as SMP worlds, even anarchy servers such as this one. 

While the server begun slowly fading in, he briefly pondered what spawn would look like. Because if you leave over one hundred players without any supervision and authorities, well to say the least, shit's gonna get griefed. 

And that's just putting it nicely!

* * *

_Within seconds of spawning in,_ Sollux nearly died. Withers. And they were everywhere. 

He had only encountered a Wither once in his entire life, and the experience was horrifying enough as it was. The haunting gasps and whispers it made as it launched its heads at you, exploding everything it had came in contact with. It'd be a complete and total lie to say Sollux didn't have nightmares of the encounter.

With a cut off yelp of terror, Sollux ducked behind some bedrock, his heart beat quickened as he tried to asses the situation. Four Withers, probably full health, a shit ton of bedrock holes, and many, many nether portals. 

But, that and the group of experienced players? Sollux was either getting out with so many injuries, or he may respawn a good ten times in a row.

Either way, he'd be here all night. 

Getting out alive is preferable, respawning was a long process, and the killing wounds ached for hours. His first death had been by a creeper, actual hell, it was. It took him seven hours to respawn in the shitty house Karkat and he made. 

But the main servers never had dangerous mobs around, they were safe places, the only ways you could actually die were by fall damage, drowning, and other players. But even that was unlikely, it was a large rumor that the main servers were on peaceful mode all the time. 

It was unlikely, as people don't need to eat when peaceful mode was enabled. Speaking of eating, Sollux skittered away from the players with bows, he was rather hungry. 

Maybe he should've eaten _before_ getting into the server. 

Ignoring the dull pangs of hunger, Sollux quickly stepped into the nearest nether portal, a few players hot on his heels. Wow, not even a hour in this server and people already want his head on a stick. New record! 

The heat of the nether was something Sollux could experience over and over again but never get used to. It felt as if the sun had personally come down to give the boy a heated kiss on the cheek. Sweat quickly began forming on his forehead, his throat felt instantly dry. The sounds of lava popping and ghast crying were a hauntingly familiar tune, if he could ignore the whispers and gasps of the Withers. Footsteps quickly followed him everywhere he went, a loud yell could be heard behind him.

Wow, already getting hunted down.

He bolted down the endless highway of the nether, taking sharp turns here and there. His red and blue gaze caught onto a nether portal and he did a sprint jump, nearly diving into the swirling purple. Sollux landed on the grass with a hard _thump!_ He scrambled to his feet, mining a dirt block and placing it inside the portal, effectively breaking it. 

A relieved sigh broke the silence, he then put the block back. He took a look around to where exactly he had spawned in. A forest, manmade, he could tell by the pathway leading from the portal to another location and the even way the trees were planted. 

It looked nice, to say the least.

"You broke my nether portal, newbie." 

Sollux spun around, alarm rising in his chest. But he immediately relaxed, the player in front of him looked harmless, holding an iron hoe and looking as though they were farming. 

"I'm sorry," Sollux began, rubbing the base of his neck. "I was being chased and I–"

"Don't sweat it, kid, I'm used to randos jumping out of that portal, it's a good thing you broke it. I don't want any griefers finding my new base anyways." The player waved a dismissive hand, their hair was a bright pink color, though faded at the tips, their roots were a darker brown color. 

They held out a welcoming hand, they weren't much taller than Sollux, but they had the aura of someone to not be fucked with. "I'm Roxy, kid. Veteran player of this hell of a server."

Roxy? It was uncommon for people in servers to tell others their real name, it was usually reserved for close friends or people on the same team in a war. Sollux outstretched his arm, shaking their hand with a hesitant smile.

"Sollux. Uh, new player." 

Roxy only smiled at his awkwardness, they retracted their arm, placing it on their hip. "I assume you know nothing of this server?"

"Ehh, maybe."

Their smile warmed, emotion flickering in their pink gaze. "Figured such, well," they stretched, a pop came from their back. "If you'd like to survive on this server long enough to become OP like literally everyone else, I suggest you either stick with me, or you raid some players base." Their offer seemed like a one way lane. Sollux paused, before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll stick with you, Roxy. Uh, thanks." They turned before walking outside of the forest, Sollux following behind them.

"How long have you been playing here?"

"Since I was fifteen."

"Oh, really? That's not that lo–"

"I'm seventeen." 

_Oh._

"Oh, I thought you were sixteen, you look my age–"

"Birthday was yesterday, don't sweat it." 

"Happy late birthday, then."

They gave a laugh, shaking their head. "You're a real piece of work, Sol– can I call you that?"

"Sure, I don't mind it all that much." Sollux shrugged, the two stopping in their tracks as Roxy pulled a shovel from their inventory. They dug out a hole in the grassy hill, exposing a tunnel that they walked into without much thought, beckoning Sollux to come inside.

"Come on, unless you wanna sleep outside with the fishies."

* * *

_The base seemed to be connected to_ a strip mine, but Roxy had paused and took a left turn before the two reached Y-level 20.

"This is where I keep the rooms, most are storage, but I usually have a guest room in my bases in case someone stays with me for a bit." They announced as they led Sollux into an empty room, a bookshelf in one corner, a desk in the other. "I have soom wool for beds, what's your favorite color?"

"Yellow," Sollux said as he approached the bookshelf, browsing what books were stored in here. He blinked in surprise when he came across one on the ancient language the players once spoke. He pulled the book from the shelf, it had been heavy, he stumbled to the desk, ignoring the sound of something falling from the shelf until he had the book set on the desk.

He turned around, picking up what seemed to be a leather journal, dust covered the title and it seemed as though it had been hidden here for years. 

"What'd you find?" Roxy asked, stepping into the room with a yellow bed in hand.

"Someone's old diary."

Roxy gave a snort of amusement, pushing the bed into the corner next to the desk. "Well, I'll be above ground working on my farm, holler if you need me." They closed the door behind them, footsteps ascending the stairway.

Sollux opened the journal and sat down on the dark oak desk, he stared at the old, yellowing pages. A few of them had been ripped out, not at all neatly. He assumed someone had ripped important information from it, but when he read the first page the suspicion died instantly.

In neat hand writing, almost a mix of cursive and normal writing, an entire journal entry was there. Page: one; date: unknown.

_Ah, if you are reading this, then it may mean that my writing has lived on, I hope. My shortened tag is CG, and in my years of exploring the corners of this server, I have decided to record the history of the oldest anarchy server._

_My journey started when I spawned in, I had said my goodbyes to my close friends in the main server. I had been invited by a friend of mine, a username I will not write here, in fear that someone with wrong intentions may find this. But, my friend, if you're still out there, just know that I have survived this long with the life as a nomad. I hope we may cross paths in this server again, until then, mon ami._

_As I write my first entry, I realize that stealing a journal from another player was maybe a bad idea. I had to rip five pages from the journal, leaving me with twenty four more pages to record the early history of my four years on this server. As of this year, I am eighteen. I do not know what year this was found again, but I fear it may be too late and Tipsy's group has won the fight. Okay, perhaps that was too dramatic._

_If you are reading this, perhaps we have won after all. But, that's besides my point. When I first spawned in the world, I was fourteen, and after four years and more of endless war and fighting, I realize that someone needs to document every event, history is one of the most important things in servers. For without history, the lava casts, the Withers, the nether highway, what are they all for? They would be nothing but a ghost of the unknown past._


End file.
